The Disappearance Of North Italy
by VioElcina
Summary: After another chaotic world conference ended, Romano and Italy set off to Spain, only for Italy to disappear before Romano's eyes. The nations now embark on a mission to find their companion and pasta loving fool.
1. Chapter 1- The Start Of Disappearance

A/N's Note: My first fanfiction! Actually not really I written a lot more but I'm too shy to post them and share them to anyone. Oh I bet you're going to skip this note aren't you? Go ahead :)~

* * *

Everything started out normally, or at least it's what I would call normal. World meetings always started out with the topic of global warming and the end result? Well, I'll give you one guess. Yes, that's right, chaos. This is the only thing we nations can all agree whether good thing or not.

**-4:34 PM, World Conference, July 26-**

The noises, arguments, and all the laughing bursting out of the nations' loud mouths continued until a certain nation interrupted them with a shrill of his own. "Enough!"

I can't say I'm happy to see an end to this mess. The only thing missing was the end of this bastard's nagging.

"I'm out of here!"

And with the end of Germany's speech (I bet that bastard was either raging on about how loud and immature we nations were or, about how we got off tracked again), the rest of the countries left in a hurry. I sighed as I brushed the dust off my clothes. I looked around to see if I had forgotten anything and began to leave.

"Ciao! Hey Romano!" That energetic, Italian voice called out to me.

_Oh great. Just my lucky day._ I rolled my eyes and turned towards the voice. "What the hell do you want?"

My brother Veneziano decided to visit Spain and he was walking alongside me humming to the tune of the Italian anthem. He didn't ask for my opinion, and I was sure if I was to object he would cry and beg until I cried, _"You stupid brother! Fine! Fine! I get it I'll take you there!"_

As we continued to Spain's house in silence, a cold chill abruptly appeared out of nowhere, already making me cold. Using my arms to cover my body, I tried asking Veneziano a stupid question. "What the heck is with the sudden change in weather?"

Veneziano however ignored my question as he continued skipping down the streets. "Is it just me or are you cold big brother?"

"Huh?" I shivered as I grumbled from my brother's naive personality. "The question is how the hell are you _not_ cold?"

Truth be told, I would expect my idiot brother to at least notice the drastic change in weather. It wasn't this cold towards Spain's home, was it? Spain's place always had hot weather, and it's to be noticed from the infamous, juicy tomatoes that I always eat. I couldn't even believe Spain can harvest such a delicious tomato. It's the only good thing about living with him. The rest of my life with him is just about him nagging and trying to get my country's money.

Silence.

"Veneziano?" I suddenly began to worry about my brother. He hasn't talk in a while since I began thinking about that tomato bastard. I looked towards my brother only to find a great amount of black smoke around him. "Veneziano!"

_Che palle! What the hell is that thing? Smoke? But why is it around Veneziano? Calm the hell down Romano and drag your stupid brother away from that shit!_ I tried to grab Veneziano's hand but I felt only an ounce of air swipe through my fingers. I immediately cursed and tried grabbing his hand again. I only felt the air once again. _What? But I'm sure I grabbed his hand!_

Like Veneziano was just an illusion, as well as the smoke surrounding him, they both disappeared into thin air. Not a trace was left. Just nothing but the air. "What?" I couldn't believe it- No. I didn't want to believe that my brother was gone. "What the hell! Veneziano where are you?"

"Damnit!" I punched the ground. Somehow the impact didn't hurt me too much as I was too focused on the sudden disappearance before my eyes. "How the hell..."

After I gradually calmed down, I ran over to Spain and told him the whole story about Veneziano. Spain, of course, panicked and called that potato bastardo. The bastard immediately contacted everyone involved in the World Meeting and a second meeting was hold for the day.

**—5:12 PM, July 26—**

"What the bloody hell is going on here Germany?" England, part of the Allies, said as he was one of the first nations to rush in the central hall. Feeling an inch of worry from Germany's lack of talking, he turned towards me. "Romano, where's Italy?"

"Can't you see I don't want to speak?" England suddenly closed his foul mouth, as if he noticed my increase in arrogance and stress. "I'll tell you. Veneziano's gone."

Austria, who appeared here along with Hungary and Prussia a few minutes ago began to talk in with a calm tone. "We'll discuss the details later. Let's not get ourselves worked up now." However, in comparison to Austria's false act, Hungary and Prussia were walking around the place thinking about what will happen to Veneziano.

Soon as everyone entered into the halls, Germany began clearing his throat. "I'm sorry for the sudden meeting. This is a very important meeting and I will not tolerate your fool's act any longer. Romano will explain the details."

I grind my teeth as I began to explain all the horrible details that occurred in my mind. "This is an emergency. Veneziano, er, Italy's gone. He disappeared after the first world meeting end."

Japan raised his hand. I nodded. "How did he disappear Romano-kun?"

"I can't say I believe it myself. After I began walking to Spain's house with Italy, I saw a huge amount of smoke engulf Italy. I tried grabbing his hand but he disappeared into thin air. _Poof._ Just like that."

"This is insane dude." America's voice echoed through the halls. His voice became unusually serious and mature, unlike the rest of the other times we held a world conference. "Everything's just messed up today."

"I can't believe it myself." Spain began to butt in. "But if Italy's gone I can believe _anything_. We have to go search for him."

"He's right!" Prussia yelled angrily, slamming his fists to the hard wooden table. The impact of the force shook the table altogether. "We have to find him! I'll beat up whoever kidnapped poor brother dearest!" His voice was noticeably shaking.

"But where do we start?" Switzerland decided to speak up, which was quite rare coming from me. Sitting next to Liechtenstein who was worried about everything, he didn't waste a second to talk. "With the information we got from Romano, I can't be certain we can even start anywhere."

"Let's rip out the place!" Hungary cried. Her voice was much more louder than usual. France, however sighed in his usual thick French accent. "We can't do that Hungary. Now, Romano, is there any other clues that can tell us anything about Italy's disappearance?"

"Well..." I stopped and slapped my head in disgust. _How can I be so useless in a time like this?_ "Not really."

"This is bad." England muttered under his breath. "How in the bloody hell did that git end up in this mess?"

"That's what I want to know and for us to find out." Germany finally decided to talk as he files out a bunch of papers concerning about all types of smog, about the paranormal, about the streets and population, anything that might lead us somewhere. "Romano, Spain, Austria, Prussia, Hungary, and I will find some more information."

No one protested against Germany. Not even Prussia who hated these types of jobs, nor America who always wanted the spotlight. "Japan, England, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and America will search around the streets for any clues. Ask some people if they saw anything during that scene."

The group of countries nodded in unison. "For the rest of you guys you will try to gain as many information and help as you can. Call the other nations that couldn't make it to this conference. Understood?"

_And with that begins our endless days finding my brother..._


	2. Chapter 2-Confusion And Worry

A/N's Note: I just had the time to write this chapter so yeah... It's pretty lazy and it has a lot of talking just to be honest with you. It tells you more details however. -.-

* * *

**_"You know what? The possibility of encountering the truth of the paranormal makes me laugh but it makes me sad knowing that we can't learn something new about this new, advanced beings."_**

**_-England_**

**—****Madrid, July 27, 12:00 PM—**

(America)

"There's nothing to be found."

"That's to be expected England-san."

Here I am, the hero, stuck with these more calmed and boring lot. England and Japan were busy searching for clues as Swtizerland and his little sister humbly asked people if they saw anything that happened hours ago. What was I doing? Well, since no one bothered talking to me I was quietly searching around the left of the street for any evidence related to Italy's disappearance. It was ironic really. I, the hero, doing this sort of work? Heh. It makes me gag.

What happened with Italy seemed pretty creepy and paranormal to me. What the heck happened to that pasta dude? It was insane how he just disappeared into thin air! Was it a ghost that took him away? Everytime I thought about it chills were sent down my spine. Ugh. What I could live for a burger.

I had learned that the weather was unusually chilly onced Italy and Romano walked through this city, Madrid was it? I find that highly suspicious. A change of weather resulted in a lost of a nation was a stupid idea to think of, even for an "oblivious" guy like me wouldn't say that out loud. But that's something I can put behind until I get anymore leads.

I kneeled down the ground for so long it's making my back hurt. The thought about getting old made me laugh and I continued roaming around for clues. As I thought, nothing came of interest. England called me over for a quick lunch break. I screamed, "Heck yeah!" and followed my group to a nearby restaurant.

"Found a lead on this Switzerland? Liechtenstein?" England began as he drank some peach iced tea. "Japan and I, unfortunately, found nothing."

"Same with us. We found nothing. It's like no one even walked down this town when the Italian brothers were there." Switzerland was profoundly complaining. Liechtenstein, however, nodded in agreement with her brother and ate some of those churros Italy told me about.

England sighed. "I knew it. How about you, America?"

His voice sounded so sarcastic. I couldn't help but yell at him for it. "You sounded like I was your last resort! You think I would mess around in a time like this dude?"

"No. No I do not. Now what did you find?"

_Oh brother._

I drank two cans of Coca Cola from two straws and glanced at my group's quiet behavior. Guess we all found nothing but hours to waste. "Nothing dude."

"Don't worry we'll find something." Liechtenstien gave us a reassuring smile. Switzerland smiled back at her as England and Japan exchanged looks slowly. I decided to stay optimsitic as a hero.

"Well! At least we're doing something!" I said, almost unable to handle the change in of tone my voice. "I just hope Italy's fine."

"Italy-kun might be a coward, but he's got a huge future ahead of him." Japan solely smiled and reassured me this. I gave him a huge smile. I guess being a hero always lightens up the mood!

After we talked and whine about certain things ranging from personality to certain nations, we decided it was best to continue searching for at least a single trace of dust. Well, it was England's idea, but I decided that would be for the best as well. We decided to switch shifts, so I was now hanging out with England asking people for information.

"Go over there I'll stay here." England simply said this and left.

_Wow_.

A little girl and her mom past by when I waved at them. "Hey!" Nothing. _Um... I have to speak in their native language?_ "Holã!" The family stopped and turn towards me. Boy am I glad I took lessons from Spain!

"(How may I help you?)" the lady said holding on to her kid's little hand.

I laughed. "(Well, I was thinking if you saw two twin brothers around... Close to 5 I think? One had auburn hair and the other had brown hair. They were around this height and had similar suits as well.)"

"(Hmm... Auburn hair, auburn hair...)" The lady then snapped her fingers as if she won the lottery. "(I think I saw those two you mentioned walking down by that green house's street! That brown haired seemed to yell a whole lot though. He looked so shaken.)" _Wow this job is easy! Why did Switzerland and Liech have a hard time with this?_

From the lady's detailed sentences, she must be talking about Romano. "(How about the other brother? What happened to him?)"

The lady then stopped to take some time to think real, real hard. "(Actually I think I saw him trying to calm down his brother. His brother didn't seem to notice and left running. He left his brother alone looking kind of sad.)"

_... Wait what?_

—Venice,July 27, 3:00 PM—

(Prussia)

I couldn't believe it. Brother dearest disappeared and all I was doing was wondering why this woman America called West about saw brother dearest, and Romano couldn't. Everything was going into turmoil each time we got a clue to this case.

"_Che palle._" Romano walked left and right, confused by the whole situation. "What the hell is up with her story? My brother was right next to me the whole time? Then why can't I see him damnit!"

"Lovi calm down." Spain tried comforting Romano but he was ignored and pushed away. Spain eventually gave up and called France, explaining the whole situation. I can't help but feel horrible from everything. The only thing we were doing was acting like useless ants while brother dearest might be in serious trouble. I can't stand this.

"Why? Why? Why?!" Romano punched the wall, almost bruising his own fists. "What the hell is with me? What the hell is wrong with me?"

West began to clear his throat. "Calm down we at least found a lead in something." With this, Romano grumbled and turned towards West, crossing his arms. _Great job saving Romano, West!_ "We can discuss this with Hungary and Austria later. Right now we need an explanation as to why a witness can see Italy when you couldn't."

"I'm wondering that as well you bastard..." Romano cursed under his breath. "How can we be sure if that bella was telling the truth?"

"_Kesesese_." My signature laugh got the best of me. "I think that she wasn't lying. She doesn't even know why America asked her such a question, right?"

Romano and West nodded in unison. I smiled. "Then she is at least 99.9% wasn't lying! I don't see why she has to lie."

"Still..." Romano glanced at us with worry in his eyes. "I'm worried."


	3. Chapter 3- Paranormal

**_"Are you laughing? Even a simple smile would make me feel complete. Are you sad? Even a simple tear would make me cry. Are you scared? I'll comfort you as long as you want."_**

**_-Germany_**

* * *

**—Paris, July 27, 2:35 PM—**

(France)

"Holã mi amigo!" That energetic happy voice on the phone relaxed me. Spain's personality wasn't always something you'd see everyday. By just being by his side you can feel his cheerful atmosphere engulfing you. I envied him for that but I also pity him. "How's it going, France?"

"Well..." For starters, I'm not particularly in the best mood right now. "I'm just worried. That's all."

"Si. I'm worried about the both of them."

"What do you mean? Is Romano...?"

"Huh? Oh no no amigo it's nothing like that~!" Spain chuckled. "It's just... He's been taking Ita's disappearance a little bit too seriously. He thinks that he should've watched Italy more and this would never happen if he was looking at Italy the entire time."

"Tell him it's not his fault." I immediately said that. I can't help it. No one is to blame for Italy's death. Romano's putting all the "blame" on himself for no reason. Who's to blame? No one, for as well as I know.

"I tried." A short pause engulfed the atmosphere. I can't help but hear Spain's cheerfulness decrease. "Romano's confused about everything. He should really trust me a bit more."

I laughed. "He never really trusted you since he was a little nation."

"Si. I don't know why though." I can tell that Spain was trying to hold out a perky tone, but was failing miserably. "... We found some information from America."

"America?" That hamburger freak who always messed around in world conferences? **That** America? It's not like I hate him or anything, but isn't America supposed to be a bit more...not useful for this type of job?

"He told us that he spoke with a lady. And... The lady said that Italy was with Romano the entire time but Romano couldn't see him."

_Italy was with Romano?_ "What? How's that even possible?"

"It's not like I don't believe in Romano, but why would a normal person lie about this? This doesn't make sense amigo."

"Make sense? No. Not one bit."

Spain sighed. "But Romano's gone a bit angrier after he heard the news from Germany. I need to know more about this. I need more information. I have a hunch something's going to happen."

"Like you can do it yourself." I wanted to help Spain. "Let me help. I'm not with anyone right now. Canada's with Cuba and Monaco's out helping Seborga."

"Ah..." Spain finally gave up on those sad emotions and sincerely laughed. "Is that so? Thank you amigo you're the best!"

I chuckled and grinned. Hey. It's what us bad touch trio members do. I wonder how's Prussia doing now that I think about it. "Say bonjour to Prussia for me."

"Okay then. See you soon! I'll drag Prussia with me!"

And with that Spain hung up on the phone. I sighed, staring at the Eiffel Tower where most people gather for pictures and stuff. That Spain. Always trying to do anything for those Italies. But, I like that side of him. He's just, well, oblivious like America maybe?

Oh. I smiled again. I must call Canada to tell him I'm going to help Spain and Prussia with the investigations.

I dialed Canada's number on the phone and patiently wait for him. The only thing I heard however was the voice mail. I sighed. Well, I'm just glad he's having fun with Cuba? He must've been trying to get his head over Italy's disappearance? No. He's just as worried as everyone else.

I guess I'll at least tell him through the phone. "Bonjour. It's me, France. I'm not going to be at Paris for the moment. I'm investigating with Spain and Prussia for a while. I'll call you again when I finish."

Hm. Now that I'm done with this I'll go help myself to some wine.

**—Venice, July 28, 4:00 PM—**

(Spain)

Romano rolled his eyes as he glanced at me. I handed him a glass of water, smiling sincerely. He then stared at the water, then back at me. "What the hell do you want? I'm doing fine you know."

"I know you're worried about Italy, but in order to save him you have to calm down and think." I glanced around the room to see if anyone heard me. I know I'm not the smartest and best thinker so I was sure someone would notice and laugh. Even my amigo Prussia would. Don't ask me why that's just how our friendship goes. Hard love, but passionate!

"I know." Romano hastily grabbed the cup and drank down to his heart's content. "It's just... What the hell with that lady's story."

"True." I told France that I would figure out what was going on with the lady's story and that I would I would find more information. But, where? Argh, I'm such an idiot!

"How about you?" I looked back to see Romano staring at me with an embarrassed face. "Aren't you worried about Italy? I mean, he's so much better than..." He stopped. "Nevermind."

I laughed, seeing how Romano was acting more like himself. "Don't worry about me Romano. And." I grinned. "I like the both of you!"

"Wha-?" Romano suddenly turned away from me. "Sheesh don't smile about that you tomato bastard!"

I laughed. "Si~" Leaving Romano flustering around the place, I wander into Germany's office. Prussia and Germany were talking a whole lot more than earlier onced they found out about the witness' story. Austria and Hungary were browsing around libraries for information containing anything related to Italy's disappearance.

Now that I think about it, Germany's been taking Italy's disappearance a lot more seriously than I would expect. It must've been fun with all the times you hung out with little Italy, Germany. "Holã! Did I miss anything?"

"Oh Spain what's up?" Prussia laughed happily as he almost tripped over a file of papers. "Oops I meant that."

Germany sighed annoyingly. "Don't trip over those papers, Prussia."

"West I know, I know." Prussia rolled his eyes and laughed with a "Kesesese". "So how's Romano is he doing well?"

"He's doing fine." I said without an ounce of doubt. "Did you find anything new?"

Germany shook his head sadly. "Not really. I was thinking on the verge of the possibility that the lady was lying but I got no clue as to why she would lie."

"Like I said!" Prussia putted his arm over Germany. "Why would she lie?"

Germany sighed. "I don't know but we need to consider that possibility."

"That's unfortunately true, Prussia." I glanced at Prussia who was still holding out a small confident smile.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "You guys are so serious. Spain did something hit your head again?"

I laughed. "Haha... No."

I looked through the files concerning about smoke, Italy, Madrid (_Wow! My capital!_), etc. There didn't seem to be anything of interest about the details of this case however.

"Let's think about this for a second." Prussia snatched some papers from the desk, reading them in his mind. "Let's think about the possibilities. Brother dear disappeared from thin air, that lady said she saw him while Romano couldn't."

"You're not going to say it was like magic." Germany grunted stiffly.

"Just think. I've been talking with England and Norway sometimes and they do have a point. They can _see_ these weird things that no one else could. America has his friend alien, and where does that leave us countries who are seemingly able to live for a long time even though we are "humans"?"

Prussia had a point. He must've been thinking about this for hours. Even if Germany didn't want to believe in the paranormal, it somehow made sense to me. "Prussia..."

"So you mean to say that Italy's been involved with the paranormal." Romano knocked on the door as he said this with interest. He sighed from stress as he walks towards us.

"Oh! Romano." Prussia smiled nervously. "You were listening?"

Romano smirked as he sat down on the nearby couch. "Don't sound so nervous. I'm not going to go insane anymore. I'm going to be a smartass and at least be of help to you guys. I want to find Veneziano as soon as possible."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Germany said this calmly, picking up some of the papers that fell to the ground. "Prussia, continue."

"O-oh yeah! Kesese." He then cleared his throat. "If, to the point what I said is true, we were to get involved with the paranormal, I would suggest we start calling the countries who's been in touch with magic. Norway, England, and Romania."

"So we have to call England back?" I asked. I couldn't believe how well Prussia was acting in such a situation.

"Yeah. Norway told me once before that England's more advanced in these sort of things than him and Romania."

"Mein gott." Germany put his hand over his head as if he got a headache. "Since we don't have anything else, we'll have to go with your idea. I don't believe in these types of things myself, but if it will help us find Italy then..."

"I agree." Romano stood up from the couch. "I'm going to do anything I can. Just tell me what it is you bastards want and I'll do it."

I smiled and gave Prussia a thumbs up. "Si amigo! I'm all in!"

"Kesesese! The awesome me's glad you all agree! Though I'm not sure that my theory's true itself."

"Don't worry." I assured Prussia.

Germany sighed and started dialing England's number on the phone. "I'll call England and the rest."

Well, time to get started!

**—Madrid, July 28, 4:15 PM—**

(England)

Well, I knew something was off. After I heard from America about that "lady" I got more concerned about this case. That lady. What was she thinking? Why would she tell us such valuable information that might lead her to become my main suspect? Nothing makes sense, but I'm willing to take the risk.

I'm being sent to Venice where the investigation team were. After hearing about Prussia's theory of the paranormal, I immediately agreed to switch teams and investigate with him. America. I wonder if that bloody git's fine without me. He always acts like a little child.

Before I knew it I ended up smiling. "Ah shi-" I bit my lip and sighed. Was this airplane always so shaky? When was the last time I rode on an airplane? Oh that's right...

I recalled the past where America used to control the airplane when I had to go to France for an emergency. France got into a huge accident with Monaco, and apparently for no reason I ended up asking America to bring me there. It was really stupid of me. What made me all worried about France?

Okay enough about that. Let's think about something else before I think about America and that frog again... The paranormal. Why did Prussia think about this? What and why is Italy connected to the paranormal? He didn't do anything stupid. He would've run away screaming, "Ah! Germany help!"

I was told Norway and Romania are being called over for help too. Great. Guess I can finally reunite with the only countries who can see creatures too. I felt an inch of relief sink into my heart. I know I make mistakes sometimes, so when I had heard that Norway and Romania are coming over, I felt more at ease. They always comfort me, can't say why they would though.

Seriously, I always get called over. I always have the busiest schedule.

"England?" Flying Mint Bunny flies around me with worry in his eyes. "This airplane doesn't feel...right."

"Really?" I closed my eyes, focusing on the core of my mind. After a few moments, I opened my eyes to find a magical green aura surrounding the plane. What?! "This airplane's being controlled with magic!"

Bloody hell. This isn't good. Where is all this magic coming from? I can't stop the magic with my own. I'm too weak. If the magic stops then...! I walked to the control room to find nothing but the controls and steering device. Nothing seemed out of place.

I walked around the airplane, making sure not to bump onto any of the passengers on board. Well? I failed. "Sorry." I kept on reminding myself to stop being such klutz and stop bumping onto other people. Ironic.

As I finally entered to the end of the passenger seats, I found the lady America described to me. "You!"

The lady with brown hair simply glanced at me and smiled. "Hello."

Because this lady isn't what she seems, it seemed crazy for her to continue speaking Spanish. "You aren't speaking Spanish."

"Don't speak any further." The lady chuckled a girly laugh. "You're already too late. The airplane will fall in any minute."

I gritted my teeth and grabbed her by the collar. "Bloody git!" So she can control magic too? Seemed obvious, since she wasn't human.

"Sir!" One of the passengers on deck cried. "What are you doing?!"

Before I can think of anything, the airplane started to fall...


	4. Chapter 4-Magic

**_"The aftermath of many things can surprise you. Whether good or bad, fate will always entangle us together. But even so, is that a bad thing?"_**

**_–China_**

* * *

**— Venice, July 29, 9:30 AM —**

(Norway)

Magic was the least thing I expected to occur from this case. England wasn't here yet, but I could tell he was busy investigating in Madrid yesterday. He's more advanced than Romania and I together, so this might be a bit problematic. I practically had to explain the situation to Denmark when I tried leaving to the airport without warning.

"So where do we start?" Romania started, browsing through his spell books and items from his suitcase. The only things I brought were some big spell books and a few books from other countries. I recently brought some alchemy and potions, just in case something happened. "If I was England, I would begin with dark spells like summoning."

"I guess you're right." I simply said and began rummaging through the pages of the spell books. From fire spells to water spells, then it came to disappearing and appearing spells, and then finally it the pages reach to dark magic. The pages were in old Nomadic languages, that makes it harder for others to learn except for me and England to a degree. The potion to cast the spell was overly dramatic, but the ritual was the hardest part.

What kind of ritual were we trying to do? It's really simple, honestly. Germany has called us in to research and cast a spell to talk to the spiritual world, more importantly if Italy was there. Everything seemed to make sense to an extent, but it was still somewhat suspicious we were able to solve the case this far.

"There's a summoning spell I found." I pointed my finger towards the spell to Romania, who was busily searching for information about the spiritual world. Romania turned to me after a moment, doing a soft, "Ah yes." and quickly rushed to my side.

He browsed through the spell, offering remarks of confusion and burrowed eyebrows. "Let me guess," he started with a carefree sigh. "One of your languages?" I nodded slowly without bothering to care about his opinion. "You know I can't really help you if you just tell me to follow the spell."

"I know that." I quietly said disregarding the fact about the spell. "Have you found anything related to the spiritual world and if you can turn a human to a spirit out of nowhere?"

Romania shook his head. "Nah. Nothing yet." He yawned, stretching his body out after hours of searching. "I swear it would be easier if England was here!" I hate to admit it, but I completely agreed with Romania. England has been researching and doing all kinds of magic for thousands of years. I think it was thanks to his mother he got to be so in touch with the magical world.

After hours of searching, we took a quick lunch break with Germany and the rest. From there we talked about the spiritual world and all the likes. Germany wasn't completely amused with the topic of magic, but he didn't have any other option. The others were anxious to hear our news! but when we said nothing in progress, Romano and Spain deliberately became more concerned.

"Well, why don't you start on Norway's spell?" Prussia asked Romania, stuffing a shot of wine into his mouth. He coughed up a little and irritably turned towards France who came here in response to Spain yesterday night. "Hey France your wine is so bitter!"

"Aren't you just not used to the taste, non?" France smiled while Prussia rolled his eyes and continued gulping down the wine. Spain laughed, smacking France and Prussia behind the back. I swear those three can never get serious when they're with each other.

Just when I was about to leave the others to do, well, their own thing, my phone buzzed from my pockets. I grabbed my phone, wondering who would dare call me while I was trying my hardest to work (even if we had no progress except for the spell...). I opened my phone and checked the caller ID. The one calling me was a country I would've never expect to call me. "Is this America?"

"Y-yo Norway!" America started over the phone. His voice sounded more energetic and concerned than usual. "Hey. I've been wondering if you...if you seen England."

"England?" I could sense the worry in his voice. "No. Not really. Why?"

A moment of silence. "Um. Well. He gave me a note this morning. Let's see, around 8 o'clock? Yeah. Yeah that's it."

"Really?" I couldn't help but act curious to this situation. England was supposed to be here helping Romania and I, right? "What did it say?"

America sighed. "I don't know. I called you because I think this is some weird spell you guys frequently do. The only thing I understand was the 'Spirtual World' part. Nothing else."

"Oh is that it?" I glanced around the area, only finding Romania looking at me with a confused face. "Are you coming over?"

"Yeah. I thought I should."

"Come here by one o'clock. I'll tell Romania and Germany."

With that the call ended and I hurriedly walked to Romania and the rest, explaining the call. Romania asked why England couldn't come with us, and I really didn't have an answer. France stared at me as if he figured something suspicious about the whole thing, but I couldn't blame him. I figured we were all suspicious of this whole incident.

After one o'clock has past America came walking through the door, added with his usual loud entrance. He greeted Germany and the rest, then walked towards me, handing me the note from his hands. I bit my lip from lack of relaxation and opened the note.

It was a note that was complex to understand except the words, "Spiritual World". Romania figured it was a spell to the spiritual world, but there were many other ideas. I browsed through the rest of the note, and found a much more different spell than I thought.

For starters, the spell had a long list of ingredients to prepare for the ritual. The steps to complete the spell was a bit more than twelve, which somewhat confused Romania and I. Romania glanced at me. "There wasn't any reason to have such a complex spell, is there?"

I shrugged. "Since this is England's suggestion, I'm sure he couldn't be pulling a prank with us. He figured this was the best spell to cast."

America nodded. "I don't know anything about you guys' weirdo black magic and trash like that, but for England to just leave out of nowhere leaving nothing but a note is highly concerning."

"Well," Romania started, looking dumbfounded at the long list of instructions in the note. "Let's get started."

As Romania began to work on the ritual preparations, I was busy memorizing the spell in my head. The complex and blended words continuously smacked me upside the head, and I had no choice but to repeat myself. I've never seen such a spell for as long as I lived, even when I was a tiny nation. I doubt I could find one even if I searched for hundreds of years. How did England get his hands on such a long magic spell?

"Hey. Do I have to put these candles here?" Romania said, pointing to the ends of the summoning circle. I glanced at the instructions of the spell one more time, and I silently nodded. Romania sighed. "Okay then."

Hours passed as Romania and I were preparing for the spell. Romania just finished the ritual setting as I tried repeating the words over to myself, making sure I wouldn't mess up. Romania looked up at his wristwatch. "Are you ready yet?" He asked, impatient. Hesitant to answer, I slowly nod. Even after hours of memorizing, I wasn't sure I was ready. But, what time left do we have? A perky smile increased in his face. "Great! I'll call the others then."

Romania and the other rest of the countries came down the wooden stairs, cautiously trying their best to not knock over and trip over any of the items. Romania stood next to me and the rest followed in front of me. "Stay back from the ritual circle." I pointed around a mess of books. "Over there should be enough to protect you."

Prussia nodded and energetically jumped away. Spain and France followed with small replies, as America stared confusingly at Romano, who just shrugged and trudged his way. Germany gave me a warning of caution and left to move along with his allies. Romania soon joined them after patting my back and saying, "Good luck!"

I close my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I was sure I was going to mess up, but I couldn't let that thought control me. Think about Italy, I thought to myself repeatedly. I began to open my eyes and said the spell in a commanding tone, _"Dicam necessitatem quoniam elementa virtutis opus sit vobis detur mihi pretium sed vires meas, atque ad extra virtute tantum, sed infirmus sum simul are strong sic habeas manere prope et nostra nobis fiet res ita fiat semper..."_

The basement violently shook and the nations were panicked, confused of what was happening. I gasped for some air from casting a spell that contained such long words.

"W-what the hell?!" Romano grabbed the nearest thing in front of him, trying to maintain his balance.

"Don't worry this is all a part of the spell!" Romania chuckled with a smile, as if the earthquake wasn't worrying him one bit. Ironically, he was standing up as still as a statue, unfazed.

As the earthquake wasn't enough to shake us, a large gush of wind slapped our bodies. "Is this also a part of the spell?!" Romano cried angrily, trying to keep his balance. "Yup!" Romania said, this time trying to stand still. America however was as calm as could be. That might be because of his enormous strength, which kind of reminds me of Finland's. "Hahaha!"

The whole thing took forever to stop (it seemed like it was a few seconds in reality), and the only thing left was utter silence. Some of the countries fell to the ground from shock and lost of balance while others were confused.

"D... Did it work?" Spain asked, holding onto Romano's shoulder. His legs were trembling as he tried to stand up.

"I'm not sure-" As Romania replied, a dark purple light blazed the room with smoke flowing down to the ground. "W-What the?!"

"Smoke?! Light?! What the hell?!" France cried as he trampled on the smoke.

"This..." Romano looked urgently at the dark gray smoke, his eyes widening with shock. "The smoke! This was the shitty color of the smoke that Italy was captivated with!"

"What?!" Germany yelled, hastily standing on his feet. "What does this mean?"

"This means..." Romano slowly looked to the core of the light and glared angrily, fear increasing in his heart as he observed the spirit from up and down. "This bastard here is the perpetrator."

**–– Moscow, July 29, 12:00 PM ––**

(China)

"Nihao." I curiously roamed around the environment of Russia's place. A great, lukewarm lake was dreaded in the middle of a nearby forest. The trees were thick, while the grass was as moist as the moss. I could even feel the grass sticking to my shoes! I glanced at Russia, who guided me into his place where the Baltics were. I wasn't sure if Belarus and Ukraine were there however judging from Russia's calm reaction they seemed to be out.

"We have a guest?" Lithuania calmly said approaching the two of us. "Oh! China. Nice meeting you again." He bowed his head down as Estonia finished serving a cup of tea to the small glass table. "We have some tea if you would want."

I nodded. "Thank you." Lithuania simply nodded as Latvia was stuttering as he greeted me. I think he's more anxious about Russia than seeing me after more than decades of years.

"So what's the problem?" Estonia started, not even taking a glance after opening his computer. "If China's here then..."

Russia nodded. "It's a very concerning matter. You guys heard about Italy's disappearance, da?" The three Baltics instantly glanced at the other with confusion then nodded. Russia sighed, noticing the Baltucs' lie. "It's okay if you don't know. China will explain it all, da?"

"Yes, yes." I fixed my clothes and turned towards the three after sipping my tea. "Apparently Romano discovered Italy missing after they were walking towards Spain's place. The weird thing about the incident was the fact that Romano did saw Italy getting taken away by...some weird smokd. He tried reaching out for Italy's hand but it was no use. He disappeared before a Romano's poor eyes."

The Baltics listened in very carefully. Were they the only Western countries who acts the least bit sane, or at least tries to listen? Other than Germany, I couldn't think of anyone else other than those three. It made me smile a little however. I continued explaining the new things that happened and about the whole thing about the paranormal idea. I figured it made sense in way, but in another way, it doesn't.

"Confused?" I asked with a sly smile creeping onto my face.

"Kind of, to be honest." Lithuania smiled a little, embarrassed. "Do you want more tea, China?"

"No, no, it's okay, Lì táo wǎn." I smiled as I handed my empty tea cup to Lithuania. Lithuania nodded as he headed out to the kitchen, leaving the rest of the Baltics to wonder about the incident.

The first to talk was Estonia who took a step forward to me. A hint of confusion was visible in his eyes. "So that's the problem. Hm. Nothing makes sense. I can't really take the whole magical elements thing as the core of this problem."

"I can't either." I sighed, mentally slapping myself on the back. "I mean, maybe Yīng guó could since he's been involved with the magic world since he was born. I can't stand to hear him talk about it however. It's too much for me to bear."

"I agree." Russia smiled. "It's funny how England always rants on about magic and his fairy friend, it's like he's insane, da?"

Latvia and Estonia nodded while I can only stare at the tension building up between the three. Russia, however, seemed too oblivious to see this strange atmosphere between them. It's kind of funny in my opinion, I have to admit that.

Let's try to break up the tension, I thought to myself, biting my lip. "Anyways, why I'm here today is on Dé guó's orders. He told me that I should find some evidence from the computer so I thought, "Hey! Estonia's intelligent in this course so I'll ask him!" and that's that."

"I'm glad you think so." Estonia gave a small smile, fixing his glasses. "I'm glad you came to me. Now I know I can be of assistance in this case. I'm worried about Italy too, even if I don't know the exact details."

After exchanging some small talk, Estonia immediately surfed through the computer, looking up files of Madrid (where the incident took place), magic oddities (in which Germany demanded to search for), etc. As usual, there was nothing of interest. Knowing this I can't help but sigh as Lithuania offered me another cup of herbal tea.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Estonia began to ask while deleting some tabs. "We've been searching up for rituals, spirits, mythical creatures, and anything that's related to magic. Did England tell you to..."

"Dé guó's orders." To be honest, I don't know why Germany would order me to search such a thing. He wasn't the type to believe in such "false" information and always believed in what he would call "science". Whatever his reasons, I just follow his orders cause, well, it's Germany we're talking about. Always the leader in charge of World Meetings!

"Ah, Germany?" Russia scratched his neck, obviously confused. A creepy smile forced its way to his lips. "I never knew he liked this sort of thing."

"Aiyaa... I just don't know alright. If it's his orders then I suppose we have to follow it."

Before we began to continue our search, the lights on Russia's house flickered on and off. On and off. It flickered until the lights were shut closed. The computer instantly turned off in response to the blackout.

"What!" Lithuania slightly jumped from his seat, almost knocking over the tea in response. "A blackout?"

"No. That can't be." Estonia walked over to the switch and tried flipping it back on. "Did the lights turn off? Are the batteries broken...?"

"Nonsense! I switched the batteries a week ago!" Lithuania cried as he rushed over to Latvia, who was shaking in fear.

Latvia forced himself to talk, even if he was talking in a timidly voice. "W-w-what's going on?"

"I don't know." Russia glanced around for the electrical outlet. "Maybe we got caught up in a blackout, da?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, but this is definately suspicious. Look outside."

As the Baltics made their way outside, they found the lights of the neighboring houses working just fine. "Is it just me or are their lights working...?"

"They are working, Latvia." Estonia fixed his glasses.

"I tried turning the lever of the electrical outlet, and it didn't work. There's something wrong." Russia sighed sadly as he made his way over to the three countries. I stood up almost immediately.

"Let me look around the place."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! I shall explain to you some few things. First of all, those Latin words Norway spoke came from: spells/spiritual_spells/summon_ **

**Secondly, China said these words in Chinese, and here are they in order: Hello, Lithuania, England, and Germany**


	5. Chapter 5-Spirits And Contract

_**"Even if you don't smile a lot, I want to be friends with you! With you, Japan, and even America and the rest! That's why, don't be sad. Come on and cheer up! You can always come to me for some pasta and take a nice siesta! Just don't hide yourself away depressed. I'll be there for you!"**_

_**-Italy**_

* * *

**— Venice, July 29, 7:34 PM —**

**(Romano)**

The perpetrator was right in front of me, and an almost transparent like figure at that. The spirit looked more like a demonic mutated half-wolf half-sheep. It had spiky fur/hair adding with red pointy eyes to match its evil look. The mutated creature's bottom half of its body was covered with that no good gray fog. The other half of its body contained nothing but shadows and crimson red dripping from its head. I couldn't disagree that it frightens me, but I was more pissed off than scared to be seeing this bastard. This was bastard who took Veneziano away from my very own eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I started through gritted teeth. I felt the anger in my thick head rising rapidly as I began to speak. "Where the hell is my little brother?"

Nothing. The spirit said nothing and gave me a long moment of dissatisfying silence. The fog choked the basement for a while, but soon enough it began to fade away back to the spirit's lower body. This unwanted silence was killing me. Was it mocking me or can it not understand my damn simple words? Whatever. No matter what, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I'll find out where Veneziano is and get this damn thing done.

"You heard me. Where is Veneziano?" I spoke again, this time demanding for an instant answer. Despite my words turning threatening and intimidating, I was nothing but useless in this situation. One, how can I make this weird magical thing speak? The only thing I could do was demand. And secondly, I don't have any clue of how to deal with these things. I don't know if these spirits can understand my words or if they know anything about common sense.

The spirit stared at us with cold eyes. _Well, at least it could hear me, _I thought with annoyance. While it was flying over the magic circle thing without a hint of common sense, it seemed to be thinking pretty deeply. Or I would want to say so.

"Um..." America glanced at us with blatant confusion. "What are supposed to do with um...this weird thing?" Pointing to the spirit, everyone took turns looking at one another, desperately trying to come up with an answer. But before we could reach to a simple conclusion, a voice rang in my head. A tingling sound repeat itself over and over again in my damn head. I felt a headache spraining its way, and at that point, I looked towards the spirit.

["I guess it should be alright if I can talk from here?"]

"Woah dude!" America suddenly jumped from the ground. He must've heard the spirit inside our heads. The spirit probably connected his damn mind (if it even had one) to our's, like you would when using telepathy. "This is so weird!"

"Telepathy?" Norway tapped his chin, quite amused by this sudden change of outcomes. Was this spirit the perpetrator or is it just a prank?

["I presume you are Norway and Romania?"]

Romania and Norway glanced at each other, confused by the spirit's question, then nodded at its direction.

["Ah, I see America has given you the spell to cast me here."]

"Y-yes I did." America scratched his head. "But... Who the hell are you? One of England's pranks or are you just playing with us?"

["England? Ah. The one who signed a contract with me."]

Even if the spirit didn't show any expressions, I could feel the devious aura looming around it. It certainly wasn't a good guy, but I couldn't figure out its motives behind all this. Especially if that scone bastardo signed a contract with this...thing. What the hell was England doing? What was he thinking to just not show up and show this damn bastard? What the hell is up with this? Those questions I can never figure out, nor did I had the time to.

"Contract? Would you mind telling us more." Germany stepped forward to the spirit, who seemed to be quite amused by Germany's determination. I couldn't bother asking why. The spirit gave a soft echoing chuckle, and it inched closer to us nations like a librarian telling us toddlers a fairytale that was edited out to make it seem innocent. Fairytales are never innocent.

["It's simple really."] The voice of the spirit chilled me to the bone. ["You wondered why England didn't come, right?"] We hesitantly nodded. ["While England was on the plane to Venice, he discovered a ghost."]

"A ghost?" France looked shaken at the thought. And yet here he layed staring straight into a paranormal. "Why was there a ghost on the plane?"

["That doesn't matter does it? The ghost itself was your real target. England could tell right away since was so focused and smart."] To be honest, I had no idea if this spirit was complimenting him or mocking him. If I would have to put a finger on it, I would consider the last choice. ["Apparently, the plane itself was ran by the ghost's energy. So when England found the ghost, she intentionally blocked all the magic away, making the plane fall to its doom."]

"What... What happened to England? How did he met you?" Prussia's eyebrows burrowed into a frown. He knew that the spirit was laughing about this story. I swear. The paranormal loved the most disturbing things and they hated the most funniest things. Opposites to humanity I tell you.

["While the plane was falling, England casted a spell that used all of his mana to save the plane from falling. By pure chance I appeared in front of him and signed a deal. Of course England knew the consequences of making contracts with someone from the spiritual world."] We glanced at each other, nervous and worried for not only England's safety, but of the spirit's motive. ["So he made this insane deal: he uses me and my magic of my own free will in return for being able to possess his body and mind. Of course, I have no arguements against such a juicy deal, but I wondered why go through all the trouble to just save a plane from falling."]

"But you can control him then..." America glared at the spirit with the intentions of hurting it. Even with his abnormal strength I doubt he could land a hit on the bastard. "Won't you take advantage of that?"

["You think I'm that bad of a guy?"] The spirit gave a chilling chuckle. ["I could see why you're worried, but I won't do that if it means harm to my contractee. Besides, I have no use if he was to get punished for what I've done."]

"Where's the bastard now?" I asked, checking if the spirit had done anything. I could never trust anyone. Not the spirit, not myself, nobody.

["He's fine. England's busy talking with the pilot attendants back at Madrid. No one else but him has an idea of what happened. The attendents on the plane are fine too, if you're wondering. England sent the spell to you guys anyway to summon me. Recently, I find this new master of mine quite the smart cookie."]

"New master?" Prussia instantly asked without a second to waste. Hearing this, the spirit chuckled. As the spirit stopped chuckling, Norway interrupted the spirit from talking and explained to Prussia himself.

"Every spirit has been going through different people to make contracts with every decade. Some stay with their contractee till they die while others gets the contract cut off by their master. Others, well..." Norway stopped. "They take advantage of their masters and eats their soul."

["You're very accurate, Norway."] A mocking voice echoed through the basement. ["I have no idea if England's going to cut off the contract with me, but I am certain he wouldn't."]

Germany burrowed his eyebrows to a frown. His tone of voice was serious yet forced. "Why do you want to help him? It can't be just because he looks interesting to you right?"

["Since in a contract we see through each other's memories, I thought that finding the culprit that started this whole case seemed rather rare. I hate wasting a good opportunity for adventure."]

Hearing those words made me bit my lip. I felt my anger rising by each second I hear that annoying echoing voice. This spirit found the case of Veneziano's disappearance a game. And that made me pissed. "Finding my brother isn't a good oppurtunity for anything you bastard."

["Maybe for you. You're Italy's older brother?"]

"And damn right I am."

["Don't you hate your brother? Why would you go through all the trouble just to save someone you beat up and ignore all the time?"]

The spirit said the truth. I ignore my brother all the time. I insult him and back talk him behind his back. But. But yet I missed him. His stupid smile and loud shitty crybaby voice that always makes me mad. Everyone missed him, and I did too. Everyone did. The countries who always laugh about Italy, the neutral ones who don't give a shit, and the ones who pretend as though Italy was nothing but thin air. With that, I mentally smacked myself for thinking through this with so much effort.

"It's my duty to insult Veneziano. And, it's my duty to protect him from any bastard who messed with him. Not only the potato bastard, but everyone else. Whoever decides to mess with my stupid little brother will pay a huge price. And I don't mean money. I mean buisness."

I glared at the spirit with a determined aura, and I didn't expect anything else but a chilling chuckle from it. ["You seem interesting as well, Romano."] I sighed, but kept my eyes forward at its direction. ["All of you countries seem really unique, so I'll keep an eye on you. I must go back to my master."] With that, the spirit disappeared into moist. I gasped, falling to the ground.

"God that annoying voice is finally gone from my head!" I screamed with joy. I felt someone pat my back, and I expected none other than Spain. Spain winked at me and gave me a thumb's up. Knowing the reason why he did that, I blushed furiously. "Che palle don't do that!"

Spain however laughed with a wide grin. "Nice words Roma! Maybe you could be a poet someday!" In a fury of confusion and embarrassment, I chased him around the place. "Calm down Roma!"

**— Venice, July 29, 8:00 PM —**

**(England)**

I sighed as I drove my way home to London. I had many things to think about, ranging from the lady to the contract I made and to everything. I swear I can never think in a relaxed pace anymore. "So?" I started. I must've looked crazy if I'm talking to my own mind. "How did it go?"

["I swear you have some amazing friends."]

This spirit, whom calls himself Henri, was currently living inside my mind. Hearing his satisfied words I can only assume he accomplished his task. I really hope this was worth spending my body and mind to him. He doesn't seem to be a bad spirit, but you can never be certain. "Did you explain everything?"

["By which part do you mean?"]

I sighed. His way of speech was overly formal and deep. "About who are you, why you're here, why I made a deal with you, etc. You know, the bloody obvious things."

["Ah. I forgot to tell them my name."]

"That's not important." I rolled my eyes in irritation. I can never get along with this twat I swear. "So you told them everything else?"

["Pretty much?"]

I shook my head from that unsatisfying answer, but reach to the conclusion that he probably told them everything. The roads were unpleasent. The sky was filled with nothing but the colors of black. The streetlights were the only thing that made this place nice and wonderful. Other than that, nothing else seemed to look "normal".

["Still, I am certainly amused that you would make such a deal with me."]

I bit my lip. "And I assume you don't seem like the type to get bribed by such non threatening deals?"

["True. I only get bribed by deals like your's."]

As I drive through the streets while chatting with Henri, I could only wonder about Italy's safety. With this ghost as our main enemy, if not the big bad, I wonder how things will end up. That thought ran inside my mind till I got home.


	6. Chapter 6-Switzerland

**_"A bunch of roses fall from the sky, but yet the stems were peeled off. So only then the roses were filled with the thought of wonder and love, but not of pain and sadness. Its thorns were pricked off, and nothing was there to worry about."_**

**_- France_**

* * *

**— Moscow, July 29, 4:50 PM —**

**(Russia)**

The last few hours were worthless to memorize, but it was, in all honestly, amusing to watch my friends' reactions. China couldn't figure out the cause of the blackout, and after a short while, the lights turned back on without a second to waste. Estonia too couldn't figure out the cause of this mischief, checking the circuits and seeing if anything was wrong. Latvia and Lithuania did nothing but watch, but I did the same too so I wouldn't call them useless.

"That was weird." Estonia nodded at Latvia who timidly expressed his opinions. "What happened?"

"Maybe the lights didn't work well?" Lithuania began. "But you said there wasn't anything wrong with the outlets, Estonia?"

"No. Nothing seemed to be the problem." Estonia shook his head as he closed his laptop.

China was busy investigating around my place, roaming about. He was like a real detective I have to admit! No matter what and where he investigated, there was a low possibility of finding something useful. It was all the more frustrating for him. Poor China, I thought sadly yet sweetly. China doing all this work makes me wonder if he just wanted to show off to others. I sighed in confusion then gave a lighthearted smile.

"Aiyaa! What the heck?" China cried from the end of the hallways. "Hey come here! This is urgent!"

That was incredibly quick... Reacting to China's abrupt cry we hurry our way to the office where China should be. China was there as to be expected, but there was something else that threw us off. Besides China was a person lying on the floor, either unconscious or dead.

Latvia leaped from the air. "W-what the heck?! Is that a person?"

"This is..." China examined the body of the person. I couldn't see the face of the person from my perspective, but judging from the clothes he's wearing... "Wait." China burrowed his eyebrows to a frown. "Switzerland?!"

**— Madrid, July 29, 3:55 PM —**

**(Switzerland)**

After America left to Venice, Japan declared that we hold off the investigation until America comes back with some news. Because of this, Liechtenstein and I began to make preparations for the trip back home. We stayed the night in a hotel and left early in the afternoon, probably around one.

"Are we really going back home?" Liechtenstein started quietly as she held onto my hand. "I'm worried about Italy's safety."

I did my best to reassure her, and forced a small smile. "He'll be alright. England and America's in Venice for the time being."

"I hope so..." Liechtenstein glanced at the ground sadly. She was a worrywart at heart, always caring for others and going to great lengths to return the favor when someone helps her. I can't help but worry that people will use her kindness to their advantage. Maybe it's because we're not blood related but are yet considered siblings?

"Hey. Don't be so down. I don't like seeing you with such an expression." I felt the responsibility to cheer her up. Liechtenstein gave me a lighthearted smile and nodded slowly. "Let's just go home as quickly as possible."

We quickly reached towards the end of the road, then stopped at our tracks for a small break. I bought ourselves a fairly cheap meal, around the price of a cheap cheese fondue I got a few days ago.

"This tastes good," Liechtenstein commented through her mouth filled with fondue. I softly sighed and gave myself a tip to persuade Spain into having more good cheese fondue in his place. No one can live without fondue! I cried myself that over and over again in my head, sipping my drink irritated.

We finished our food, give the restaurant a quick tip, and leave without a second thought.

And that's when I saw it.

Well, I would rather call this an 'it', but it was definately someone I know. And by the looks of things, I could hardly call this a welcoming party. His glasses were shining across the distance, and the atmosphere around him was tensed- even more than usual. It was like he was captivated into a worthless puppet. "Austria..." I muttered under my breath. I covered Liechtenstein, taking a step in front of her. It was a self defense measure. I could never trust Austria as much as I did back then. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Germany and the rest?"

"..."

I frowned. There was definately something off about this piano loving man. "Mr, Austria?" Liechtenstein quietly asked. I shook my head as a gesture to stay back. Austria. Something happened to you. I took a step towards him, rummaging into my pockets, my right hand gripping my gun. "Who are you?"

A sinister smile slowly crept on Austria's face, making me unconsciously gag. "No one." As soon as he said that, he disappeared into thin air. "T-the hell?!" Before I had the time to muster the ability to react to the sudden magic-like trick, Austria was in front of me and swiftly move his right arm. I jumped, almost losing my balance in the process.

"Sohn von einem Weibchen!" I cursed angrily as I barely had enough time to dodge his uppercut. I could've shot him right then and there, but then it struck me. Shooting him can possibly injure him, no, downright kill him. A fatal wound is something I'm okay with, but I just don't know. He's still an ally, I guess?

_I have to knock him out- No. Wait. That doesn't matter now!_ I shook my head violently. _Liechtenstein's still here! _I lost the will to fight for the time being, grabbing Liechtenstein's hand and running away as quick as possible. I wasn't even thinking straight._ I can't fight him now. Not here anyways._

"Switzerland? What's wrong?" Liechtenstein said as her worry gradually increased into paranoia. "Is that Mr. Austria?"

I nodded as we turned around a corner into the alleyways. "I would want to say so, but Austria is too weak to ever attack me! Something's wrong with him!" Besides the insult directed at Austria, something had to be done about his behavior. As soon as Austria was far from our reach, I pushed Liechtenstein into the middle of the buildings. It was pretty ironic we stopped at a convenient place, but it was such a lifesaver. "Stay here." I assured with a calm voice.

I began walking towards the direction we ran from, and soon enough, Austria was there examining the place furiously. "I'm right here!" Austria instantly glared at me and dashed. I took a step back, grabbing the broken pipe from near the trash bins. I braced myself for the low chance of success and aimed straight for his head.

Blood splattered everywhere.

...

...

"-tzerland! Sw-tzerland! Switzerland wake up!"

I groaned, opening my tired eyes. China, Russia, and the Baltics were worriedly shaking me up. I rubbed my eyes trying to get accustomed to the brightness of the room. I sat up from the cold ground, squinting. "Where am I?"

"My place." Russia gave me another one of his fake smiles. I blinked at a few times in confusion. I still have enough bullets to shoot him...

"What are you doing here?" Lithuania politely asked as he bent down to me. I held my head. "Are you okay? Oh no!" Lithuania immediately cried. "You're bleeding!"

"R-really..." I checked my body and saw a huge red stain on my left arm. Why hadn't they noticed that in the beginning? I checked the clock. It's been almost an hour since Austria attacked me. _Damn him... I need to find Liechtenstein... _I immediately jumped up, remembering the most important thing of them all. "Liechtenstein?! Where Liechtenstein?!"

"Calm down!" China held my shoulders as he tried comforting me. "Why are you more worried than before about your sister?"

I quickly calmed down and explained to them about Austria acting strange, how he attacked me, and how I got beaten by that piano fool really easily. China and the rest were listening to me quite seriously, except Latvia who was scared and was shaking during the whole duration and Russia who, however, smiled as if he loved seeing me in such a state. I wanted to shoot these guys, I swear I do. This is one of the reasons why I prefer being a neutral country.

"This is getting more superstitious." Estonia fixed his glasses after wiping his eyes. "I don't want to believe this. I really don't."

"Well," Russia started, holding a home phone. "I think we should ask for Japan's opinion, da?"

* * *

**A/N's Note: Sorry if this seems short I have a lot of homework to do and I have my birthday and my cousin's! Oh and thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows I really appreciate you checking my fail story! :/**


End file.
